


Glad

by Lilithangel



Series: Jack and River totally know each other [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Doctor returns to Stormcage not long after returning River there, to figure out why he had felt Jack’s presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad

The Doctor had felt something when they’d dropped River off back at Stormcage, other than River’s lips anyway, nice lips that they were. He probably should have realised earlier but, well things had been a tad busy what with the Silence and then pirates, pirates! But now he had some time, obviously he had all the time in the universe but things were happening and they weren’t going to be very nice so a quiet little mystery to solve while the Pond’s were shopping seemed like a good idea.

So just why was Jack Harkness hanging around Stormcage? It was possible he was a prisoner too or sneaking around causing trouble, and to be honest (which he always was at least in his own head) the risk of those two running into each other was a little disturbing.

The TARDIS parked in a corridor very different from where River was housed which seemed to put paid to Jack is a prisoner theory and strengthened the Jack is up to something one.

He opened a door and found an office. A very nice office with just enough clues to suggest Jack spent time there. Why Jack would have an office in Stormcage, especially one with Bishop on the door was another question, a very good question at that. Especially an office with a big wooden desk, a big leather chair and a big comfy sofa against the other wall. But there were artefacts of a thousand different times and planets that didn’t have a dusting of the vortex over them; they were simply old and well loved. There was a model Spitfire on a side table right next to a large piece of coral that he most definitely recognised, and he’d thought the TARDIS had zeroed in on Jack. It wasn’t even a baby yet, just a single note swallowed up by the universe but she’d have heard it.

“Hello,” he said dropping down so that his nose was practically touching it.

“Hello,” said a voice behind him.

“Jack,” he said standing up and spinning around, “long time no see.”

“Not really,” Jack said.

The Doctor stopped because this Jack was old, still exactly the same but old. Time had worn his edges off, no longer eddying around him but surrounding him washing over him and leaving marks. The face was almost the same skin still smooth and hair still thick. Jack stood upright under the weight of time in a…

“Why are you in a robe?”

“Don’t you think it suits me?” Jack asked walking past him and opening a door to reveal a small kitchen space.

“Well it does,” the Doctor said considering the view with surprise when Jack bent down to open a lower cupboard. “Boys too,” he added to himself, “Blimey, it’s been a while.”

Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned at the Doctor, looking instantly like the young conman the Doctor remembered and yet. “You never were him were you? The conman,” the Doctor added at Jack’s look of confusion. “You tried to be but the first instant it was anything more and you were you again. Cocky and young but you.”

“It’s been a long time since I was young,” Jack replied laying cups and saucers on a tray next to a plate of biscuits and pouring hot water into a teapot.

“Why are you in a robe?” the Doctor asked again.

“River,” Jack said and the Doctor spun around, but they were alone. “When River put herself here I had to come as well and only a bishop would get the clearance I needed, so I am still that conman Doctor.”

“You had to? And don’t try to fool me with misdirection, master of misdirection I am, know it when I see it.” The Doctor nodded and followed Jack to the sofa. “Big comfy sofa,” he added sinking into the cushions, “I love big comfy sofas they’re so comfy and big.”

Jack sat at the other end and pulled a notebook out of his robe. “Never saw the point in those diaries of yours,” he said, “but sometimes it pays to keep track. River came back from America 1969,” Jack smiled, “always did love astronauts and pirates. You’ve done pirates?” he looked at the Doctor and nodded. “Rory and Amy?”

“Shopping,” the Doctor answered, “honeymoon was a bust so Amy chose shopping.” Jack’s face shuttered and the Doctor got annoyed. “Not you too. I’m getting rather tired of people knowing more than me.”

“I only know what you tell me,” Jack replied, “and River when she’s feeling sad.”

“What do you know about River?” the Doctor glared at Jack.

“Never tattle on a lady,” Jack chided. “I only know what the two of you tell me,” He added at the Doctor’s huff, “slow path remember?”

“How did you know it was me anyway?” the Doctor asked suddenly, “ooh Jammy Dodgers.”

“We’ve already met,” Jack said, “anyway the TARDIS in the corridor was a bit of a giveaway.”

“Am I starting a thing where I visit people backwards?” the Doctor asked. “I like having things, could be interesting if a little frustrating.”

“You decided that I couldn’t affect the timelines so you visit when you like,” Jack said, “you did warn me our first meeting was confusing, although I’m not sure if this is it,” he added thoughtfully. “Anyway, you mentioned boys too.”

Suddenly the Doctor was in Jack’s lap and they were kissing and it tasted a bit like River’s kiss but different because it was Jack. He was off Jack’s lap as fast as he was on it and Jack laughed.

“That was different,” the Doctor said, “good but different. Do we do that often?”

Jack smiled and poured the tea. “Drink your tea and then you’d better head out. As much as I love your company someone’s going to notice the TARDIS and she’s a bit difficult to explain.”

“Do you want to come with me?” the Doctor asked through a mouthful of biscuit.

“My job’s here,” Jack said, “so long as she feels the need to be here I’ll stay.”

“Do you know why she’s here?”

“I know why she thinks she’s here.”

“I’m supposed to be the mysterious one you know,” the Doctor pouted. He drank his tea, smacked his lips and jumped up. “Alright then, mystery solved time to move on. Jack it was nice to see you again.”

“Was it?” Jack stood as well.

“It was,” the Doctor said, “even more so that you weren’t up to something or in prison yourself.”

“Would you have broken me out if I was?” Jack said teasingly.

“Depends, River seems to manage to break herself in and out without any trouble, and travel in time. You know anything about that?” the Doctor looked at Jack from under his fringe.

“She’s a resourceful lady,” Jack said. He grabbed the Doctor’s hand and dragged them together for a hug. “Till next time Doc.”

“Oh stop it,” the Doctor said, but he let himself be hugged, “and don’t call me Doc.”

“Doctor,” Jack called him back at the door, voice serious, “I actually am a bishop and a confessor, if you ever need anything, you know how to find me.”

The Doctor frowned at Jack’s words but didn’t argue or question him, choosing instead to leave before things got complicated.

Jack sat down at his desk, playing absently with the ring on his left hand, three different metals entwined together. He wasn’t keen on lying to either River or the Doctor but he was so much older than either of them realised. So old that the Doctor could no longer tell, although Jack was certain he could if he really concentrated but something was making sure that didn’t happen. 

River was trying to stop what she knew had happened as best she could, trying to save the Doctor from his darkest moments no matter how much it hurt. Jack had long ago learned the futility of that so he would just do what he could and be where he could for them both. 

After all he had all the time in the universe.


End file.
